Primera y Única
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: La ama. Eso era seguro, a ella, a Nanami. Fue la primera y la única mujer que ha amado en toda su vida y si tuviese que repetirse la historia, se volvería a enamorar de ella, las veces que fueran necesarias. Ella era su mujer, su amiga, su amante. One-Shot. Denle una oportunidad ;)


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, molestándoles la vida.**

**¡En serio, no saben cuánto los amo!**

**Es decir, 76 RR en un One-Shot. Ustedes de verdad querían que yo subiera otro fic. **

**Pues aquí va este, un poco extraño y confuso tal vez, para aquellos que no sigan el manga. El mismo que de por sí está bien complicado de entender.**

**Quizá encuentren SPOILERS. Así que mejor os lo advierto.**

**Eso de que Nanami siempre fue de quien se enamoró Tomoe y no Yukiji se me hace extraño. Bueno, Suzuki-sensei sabrá explicarnos mejor.**

**Por lo pronto, aquí os dejo este pequeño One-Shot esperando de todo corazón que sea tan bien recibido como el primero que subí de Kamisama.**

**No los molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Primera y Única.**

Estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada a su alrededor. Sentía que flotaba y cuando recuperó la consciencia creyó que caía. Le costó hacerse a la idea de que estaba en una especie de limbo y no sabía por qué. Lo último que recuerda era que se encontraba dentro del espejo de Mikage, muriendo.

Había escogido ese lugar para que sea la morada de sus últimos días, para que Nanami no lo viera partir. Suficiente tortura era escuchar sus sollozos al espejo.

Nanami.

Quería llevarse un recuerdo de ella sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de la cual se enamoró perdidamente; aún cuando había jurado no volver a enamorarse de nadie más. No después del dolor que le trajo la muerte de Yukiji.

Porque los humanos eran débiles y frágiles. Nanami se lastimaba por nimiedades y había escuchado que incluso un banal resfriado podría acabar con la vida de un humano promedio en las condiciones propicias. En resumen, una vida humana era fugaz y efímera.

Él había vivido cinco o siete vidas más que Nanami y era inevitable saber que ella lo dejaría primero. Lo mismo ocurrió con Yukiji. Por eso quiso convertirse en humano. Para ir con ella cuando su tiempo de dejar ese mundo llegase.

Y llegó. Pero, demasiado pronto. El Dios caído lo engañó ya que aunque estaba cobrando su parte del trato él jamás se convirtió en humano. De manera que nunca podría ver a su amada Yukiji en lo que hay después de la muerte.

El dolor y la impotencia de ver morir a alguien que quieres era terrible y eso era lo que precisamente quería ahorrarle a Nanami. Él moriría solo y Nanami no sufriría lo que él sufrió cuando el cuerpo de Yukiji empezó a enfriarse en sus brazos.

Entonces, era eso. Él ya había muerto. Por eso se encontraba sumido en tanta oscuridad. Vaya, la muerte era menos dolorosa de lo que esperaba. Pero, igual de solitaria de lo que imaginaba.

Repentinamente, Tomoe divisó algo que brillaba a lo lejos. Entrecerró los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

Era una persona, una mujer, ¿Yukiji? ¡Era Yukiji! Reconocería ese traje blanco con el que la secuestró cuando se dirigía a contraer nupcias con un desconocido.

La muerte no debía ser tan mala si al menos podría ver a Yukiji. No a Nanami, pero asumía que era porque ella aún no había muerto y de ser así esperaba no ver a Nanami en ese limbo sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Nanami tenía que vivir una larga vida y ser feliz. Se lo merecía.

Quiso acercarse a la muchacha y fue cuando vio que no estaba sola. Había alguien que la acompañaba, alguien que él conocía muy bien.

El Dios Caído con el cual hizo el contrato que selló su muerte. De repente, su corazón se aceleró, empezó a hiperventilar y a desesperarse. Tenía que alejar a ese bastardo de Yukiji.

-Dices que eres la Diosa de la Tierra, niña.

Aquella voz raposa que tanto conocía le provocó escalofríos. Más sus palabras lo aterraron, ¿había dicho, Diosa de la Tierra?

-Sí, soy Nanami Momozono.-Se presentó la joven castaña.

¡NANAMI!

El terror lo invadió, ¿Qué hacía Nanami con aquel Dios Caído? No tiene idea de cuan peligroso era acercársele.

-Vete, Nanami.-Dijo acercándose a su Diosa y poniéndose frente a ella.-Este sujeto es muy peligroso.

-A que debo el honor de la visita de una joven Diosa.-Preguntó la silueta con el aura oscura.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Nanami!-Tomoe se desesperó al saber que estaba frente a la muchacha y que ella no podía verle.

-¿Para qué soy bueno?

-Por favor, entrégame un antídoto para una de tus maldiciones.-Pidió con firmeza la muchacha.

-Explícate, muchacha.

-¡No Nanami! ¡No le digas nada, sólo vete!-Grito esperando que ella escuchase su voz. Pero no lo hizo.

-Hace mucho tiempo hiciste un contrato con un demonio Zorro que responde al nombre de Tomoe.-Empezó a explicar.

-El zorro que quería convertirse en humano y vivir feliz con una mujer.-Recordó asqueado.-Aún no ocurre, pero vendrá a mí y me buscará para que realice su deseo y sellaremos el trato nuevamente. Ya lo he visto.-Añadió de manera descuidada-¿Qué quieres niña?, qué no haga un contrato con él.

-No.-Se apresuró a contestar Nanami.-Quiero que me digas cómo contrarrestarlo.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió curioso el Dios Caído.-El demonio Tomoe te ha tomado cariño y te ha reclamado como suya. El Tomoe que tu quieres rescatar está enamorado de otra mujer, sin saber que fuiste tú quien se hizo pasar por ella desde el principio. Podrías vivir feliz con el Tomoe de esta época y él no tendría por qué hacer contrato alguno.

De qué diablos estaba hablando el Dios de mierda ese. Tomoe intentó quemarlo pero no pudo, trató de tomar a Nanami en brazos y alejarla de ese lugar pero, tampoco pudo. No era posible. No podía hacer nada para salvarla.

-Es inútil.

Una voz habló a sus espaldas. ¡Por fin alguien que si lo veía! Se sorprendió mucho cuando reconoció a la figura frente a él. Era su yo de hace quinientos años, acompañado por Akura Ou.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Gruñó el Tomoe de cabello corto-¿Ustedes me trajeron a este lugar?

-Nosotros también hemos sido traídos sin consultar.-Se apresuró a decir Akura Ou.-Estamos igual que tú, lindo Tomoe.-Y pasó sus manos por su corta cabellera.-Te has ablandado con el tiempo Tomoe.-Se burló de su amigo con cabello largo.

-Cállate.-Musitaron ambos Tomoe al unísono.

-Así es.-Siguió Akura.-Y la única culpable es esa pequeña mujer humana.

Los tres repararon en Nanami que meditaba las palabras dichas por el Dios Caído y finalmente lo miró con un semblante tranquilo y apacible.

-No puedo.-Habló Nanami con tranquilidad.-El Tomoe de este tiempo me cree Yukiji y me llama así. Yo quiero volver con el Tomoe que me llama por mi nombre, con el Tomoe que amo.

Ambos Tomoe se regresaron a ver y se ruborizaron por las palabras de la joven Diosa antes de apartar la mirada avergonzados.

-Ese Tomoe no sabe todo lo que has hecho por él, nunca te aceptará porque eres humana y jamás sabrá que te debe la vida. Que fuiste tú quien le salvaste y que eres tú a quien confunde con su amada de años atrás.

En ese momento el Tomoe familiar se dio cuenta. La apariencia de Nanami era muy parecida a Yukiji. Es más, él mismo pensó que se trataba de Yukiji cuando la vio por primera vez. Lo que decía el Dios Caído, implicaba que los recuerdos que tenía y creía que eran Yukiji siempre se trató de Nanami.

Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Nanami. Quizá en algún momento apareció la verdadera Yukiji, la que murió en sus brazos y formó parte de su vida.

Pero, la primera persona a la que le entregó el corazón siempre ha sido Nanami.

-Qué tontería.-Habló el Tomoe demonio.-Ella ES Yukiji.

-No.-Se apresuró a contradecirle el otro Tomoe.-Ella es Nanami, MÍ Nanami.

-No me importa.-Contestó Nanami con firmeza.-Él es el Tomoe que me ayuda y siempre me protege. Se queja de los líos en los que me meto pero nunca me ha dejado sola. Me abraza con ternura cuando lo necesito y lo amo.

-Entonces, estás dispuesta a hacer un trato conmigo.-Habló el Dios caído con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí.

-¡No!-Gritaron los dos Tomoe a la vez.

-Todos saben que hacer un trato con un Dios Caído es lo más estúpido que se puede cometer.-Habló el temido demonio.-No entiendo como fui tan estúpido para caer en una trampa como esa.-Añadió mirando con desdén a su yo del futuro.-Y por una mujer que no es esa.-Señaló a la castaña.-Yukiji, Nanami, cómo se llame.

-Yo no sé qué hago aquí.-Se quejó un aburrido Akura Ou.

-¡Cállate!-Gritaron ambos demonios zorro.

-Vida por vida.-Dijo finalmente el Dios Caído, llamando la atención de los espectadores.-Tu vida a cambio de la del zorro.

-Hecho.

Aquella certeza pillo desprevenidos a todos los presentes, incluso al Dios Caído.

-Tonta.-Gruñó Tomoe a su diosa-¡Nanami eres una idiota!

-El no cumplirá y a cambio tomará su vida.

-¡Maldición!-No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que Nanami se fuera de su vida. No quería vivir en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera.

Ahí estaban aquellos desgarradores pensamientos nuevamente. Los mismos que sintió cuando Yukiji lo dejó. Quería morir y si Nanami se iba, él no tardaría en seguirla.

Si Nanami moría por salvarlo a él, la seguiría.

-No pienses así, Tomoe.

Esa voz, ¡Mikage!

Se giró y vio al Dios de la Tierra frente a él, sonriéndole. La esperanza resurgió en Tomoe.

-Nanami-chan no querría que pienses así.

-¡Detenla!-No se detuvo a saludar.-Mikage, impide que Nanami cometa una locura.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero…

-Por lo que parece, tú también eres un Dios.-Interrumpió el otro Tomoe.-Apestas a eso.

-Oh, el Tomoe-kun de hace quinientos años. Qué alegría verte tan saludable.-Mikage lo miró abiertamente. Tomando en cuenta que él lo conoció a punto de ser consumido por la maldición del Dios Caído.

-Cómo sea, ¿puedes hacer algo para ayudarla?

-Quisiera hacerlo.-Contestó con sinceridad.-Pero no sé hasta qué punto puede afectar el pasado y el futuro. Eso es algo que no se nos tiene permitido a nosotros los Dioses.

-A qué te refieres.-Inquirió un curioso Akura Ou cansado de estar allí.

-A qué, si intervengo en este momento no sé qué cambios podrían darse en el pasado y si estos afectarían al futuro.-Empezó a explicar.-De alguna forma el Tomoe-kun de hace quinientos años ya sabe lo que pasará en un futuro y aquello podría afectar que Nanami y el Tomoe-kun actual se conozcan.

-Qué lío.-Exclamó frustrado Akura Ou.-Aún no entiendo qué demonios hago aquí.

El Tomoe de hace quinientos años miró a la decidida Nanami frente al Dios Caído. Sabía que era diferente, llegó a creer que sufría de trastornos de personalidad puesto que ante él siempre había dos Yukiji de personalidades completamente opuestas. Pero, ahora sabe que fue aquella niña la que lo salvó y la que cautivó su corazón.

-Si es una garantía que volveré a ver a esa mujer y la haré mía para no alejarme de ella nunca más.-Empezó a hablar el Tomoe de cabello largo.-Entonces, valdrá la pena volver a sellar un contrato con el Dios Caído.-Entonces, dirigió su mirar a su versión futura muy elocuente.

-Dalo por hecho.-Aseguró el muchacho de cabellos cortos.-No volveré a alejarme de ella.

Mikage sonrió con deleite mirando a su antiguo familiar. Sacó su rama de sauce y traspasó la barrera invisible que separaba a los demonios de donde se encontraba Nanami.

Tomoe miraba la escena con nerviosismo. Rogando para que Mikage pudiera intervenir a tiempo y salvara la vida de Nanami. Juraba que no volvería a perder el tiempo en tonterías y que consagraría su vida a amar y hacer feliz a Nanami.

Mucho más ahora que sabía que siempre fue ella y sólo ella la mujer de la que se enamoró.

Una luz cegadora llenó aquel lugar tan oscuro y impidiéndoles la visión a todos. Tomoe volvió a sentir que caía y la luz nuevamente empezaba a desaparecer.

No, tenía que saber qué pasaba. Tenía que asegurarse que Nanami estaba bien.

-¡NO!

Se incorporó de un salto y quedó sentado y desorientado. El día brillaba y escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar con armonía. Le costó un momento orientarse y realizar que se encontraba en el templo de Mikage. Vestido con su ropa normal todo parecía normal.

¡Nanami!

-Tomoe-sama veo que ha despertado.-Habló Onikiri apareciendo frente al familiar.

-¿Tuvo un descanso ameno?-Preguntó Kotetsu preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Nanami?-Demandó saber el joven de cabellos plateados.

-Aquí.-Habló una cantarina vocecilla desde la cocina.

Tomoe se apresuró a buscarla y la encontró mirando el horno antes de incorporarse y encararlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, querido?

La imagen de Nanami ya no era la de una niña sino más bien era la de una hermosa mujer. Su cabello se encontraba atado a su nuca y sus facciones eran más estilizadas y femeninas. Lo mismo que su cuerpo. El conservador vestido veraniego que llevaba permitía apreciar su busto y sus caderas torneadas.

Parecía, no, ya no parecía una niña. Sino una mujer, su mujer.

-Tomoe-sama se ha despertado preguntando por usted, Nanami-sama.-Indicó Kotetsu.

-Parece que ha tenido un mal sueño.-Añadió Onikiri.

Así era. Tomoe llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro para ocultar su turbación y su sonrisa. Al ver el anillo en su dedo anular cayó en cuenta de que todo era fue un mal sueño.

Él había sobrevivido a su maldición y Nanami había estado a su lado. No perdió más tiempo y se casó con la Diosa de la Tierra cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora ya tenían viviendo varios años de dicha y felicidad.

Nanami se acercó a su marido y preocupada midió su temperatura. Al compararla con la suya la encontró normal y en un momento de despiste de la joven su esposo asió sus manos a su cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Fue una pesadilla.-Susurró cerca del oído de su mujer.

-¿Quieres platicarme de ella?

-No, fue, extraña.-Explicó él.-Pero, no ocurrirá.

Se separaron lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente. Nanami sonrió con amor a su esposo y él acaricio su tersa mejilla con su mano.

-Kotetsu, Onikiri.-Llamó a los pequeños guardianes.-Busquen oficio.

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Eso fue muy poco sutil.-Reprendió Nanami a su marido.

-No me gusta tener espectadores cuando beso a mi esposa.

Acto seguido unió sus labios con los de la muchacha y empezó a besarla con ternura y pasión. Con añoro, tratando de olvidar el miedo y la angustia que había tenido al soñar que estuvo a punto de perderla.

Con su mano soltó la liga de su cabello y Nanami acariciaba el suyo que estaba empezando a crecer.

-Debes cortártelo.-Comentó entre besos.-Mi Tomoe tiene el cabello corto.

-¿Qué diferencia hay con el Tomoe de cabello largo?-Preguntó despegando sus labios de su cuerpo y posándolos en su cuello.

-Es más, salvaje.-Exclamó colocando una mano en su boca para acallar los gemidos.

-Ambos sabemos que también te gusta ese Tomoe, querida.-Añadió descendiendo sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

-Por supuesto porque yo amo a Tomoe.-Detuvo los besos de su esposo y alzó su rostro hasta igualarlo al suyo.-Al de cabello largo y al de cabello corto, al demonio y a mi familiar. Porque ambos son Tomoe, mí querido y amado esposo, Tomoe.

El volvió a reclamar sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho. Estaba empezando a exponerlos cuando…

-¡Te odio!

-¡Eres una tonta!

-¡Maldición!-Masculló por lo bajo el familiar alejándose de su esposa que reía nerviosamente mientras se arreglaba la ropa.-No te burles.-Advirtió mirándola con fuego en sus ojos, producto de la frustración que sentía.-Debimos de haberlos mandado a un internado en el extranjero.

-Sabes que no podrías vivir sin ellos, cariño.-Nanami besó la mejilla de su esposo.-Además, tenemos toda la noche.-Añadió un guiñó coqueto y prometedor a sus palabras.

-¡Mamá!-Se escuchó un grito femenino furioso por todo el templo.

-¡Papá!-Un grito masculino acompañó al otro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo, Naoki?-Cuestionó Nanami secándose las manos en su delantal puesto improvisadamente-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡Por culpa del idiota de Naoki!-Se quejó la niña que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo.

Una guapa y menuda chica, muy parecida a Nanami en sus días de instituto. Su largo cabello plateado iba suelto y sus grandes ojos amatistas adornaban su angelical rostro. Se deshizo de la hoja que ayudaba a su transformación y unas adorables orejitas se posaron en su cabeza.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, señorita.-Reprendió Tomoe apareciendo tras Nanami y mirando con elocuencia a su princesa.

-Lo siento, papi.-Tomoyo perdía sus ínfulas cuando de su padre se trataba. Para nadie era un secreto que ella era el ojito derecho de papá.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Demandó saber el padre de familia.

-Él.-La joven estudiante señaló a su hermano mayor con desdén.-Trató de quemar a un sempai.

-Eso no está bien, Naoki.-Reprendió Nanami a su hijo.

El joven de diecisiete años se cruzó de brazos y bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Algo muy propio de Tomoe. Naoki era muy parecido a él en varios sentidos aunque haya heredado el cabello castaño y los ojos de Nanami. También se había deshecho de su hoja de transformación y sus orejitas y cola ya habían aparecido muy tranquilas y serenas a diferencia de las de su hermana.

-¿Cuál es tu defensa, Naoki?-Exigió saber Tomoe. Naoki era su orgullo, su primogénito mientras que Tomoyo era su preciosa princesa. Era muy difícil ser duro con ellos.

Especialmente porque jamás pensó que tendría la dicha de ser padre.

Recuerda que Nanami se lo advirtió.

"_-Estoy segura que cuando nazca no podrás apartar tus ojos de ella.-Había sugerido acariciando su abultado vientre.-Porque sé que será una niña y la consentida de papá. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Aterrador.-Contestó pálido el joven esposo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Saber que tu vida dependerá de alguien que no puede sostener su cabeza erguida asusta."_

Pero ocurrió. Su primer hijo no fue la niña que esperaba Nanami. Sin embargo, cuando vio al pequeño castaño supo que su vida había conseguido un propósito. Un nuevo propósito.

Naoki colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y mirando a la nada desinteresadamente contestó:

-Era un chico de mi edad.

Nanami sintió como su esposo se tensaba ante la mención de un pretendiente de su hija. Ella sabía que Tomoyo debía tener más de un pretendiente por su belleza sin igual. Pero, estaba tranquila porque tenía un hermano sobre-protector y tan celoso como su propio padre.

-No alentaremos esto, Tomoe.-Advirtió Nanami.

-Independientemente de los motivos estuvo mal que te expusieras de esa manera.-Habló Tomoe dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.-Estas castigado, no saldrás por un mes.-Se acercó al jovencito que bufaba molesto ante la expresión de triunfo de su hermanita.-Y recibirás el doble de mesada también.

Naoki giró a ver a su padre que había pasado cerca de él y le miró interrogante. Tomoe lo miró orgulloso, guiñó un ojo y colocó el dedo índice en sus labios pidiendo discreción. El primogénito asintió contento.

-Ya llegué.

La voz de Mizuki se hizo presente. Llagaba de hacer la compra y entregó las bolsas a Onikiri y Kotetsu.

-Hola, Mizuki-kun.-Saludó Nanami.

-Nanami-chan.-La serpiente se detuvo cuando vio a sus sobrinos en el pasillo y saltó a abrazarlos-¡Tomoyo-chan, Naoki-kun!-Los abrazó tan fuerte que los menores empezaron a asfixiarse.

-Suéltanos, Mizuki-Oji-chan.-Pidió Naoki entre jadeos.

-No-puedo-respirar.-Dijo como pudo, Tomoyo.

-Ya llegué.

Una infantil vocecilla masculina llenó el templo.

-Naoto-chan.-Saludó Nanami.-Bienvenido.

-¡Naoto-chan!

El niño se adelantó a su tío que amenazaba con ir a asfixiarlo y lanzó un poco de su fuego fatuo deteniendo su camino.

-Hola mamá, tío, perdedores.-Añadió refiriéndose a sus hermanos mayores.

Con sus diez años, Naoto era muy independiente e inteligente. No solía dar muchos problemas, aunque claro, aún era un niño. Por su parte él tenía el cabello de su padre y los grandes ojos de su madre y su personalidad era un equilibrio de ambos pero tendía a ser tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo.

La gran familia cenó en la algarabía de siempre. Eran muy felices. Nanami seguía siendo Diosa de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando Mikage se ausentaba y Tomoe era su familiar. Cuando Mikage se ocupaba de sus labores como Dios de la Tierra. Nanami era únicamente esposa y madre de familia.

Esa misma noche tras haber consumado el más dulce acto de amor que dos personas pueden profesarse. Tomoe y Nanami yacen tranquilos en los brazos del otro. Complacidos, saciados, felices.

-No me dirás de qué se trató tu pesadilla.-Preguntó Nanami en susurros.

-Algún día me dirás qué tuviste que hacer para que la maldición del Dios Caído no se llevara mi vida.-Contestó él con otra interrogante. Nanami siempre eludía darle esa respuesta.

-No.-Contestó ella simplemente.-Te enojarás conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.-Porque estuviste dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por mí.-Observó cómo su esposa se ruborizaba ante la revelación.

-¿Cómo…?

-Intuición.-Murmuró el familiar adivinando su pregunta. Se giró a un costado y descansó su cabeza en su mano. Mirando su esposa reposar sobre el futón.-Te conozco.-Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.-Te amo.

Claro que la amaba, ella era su mujer, su mejor amiga, la madre de sus hijos. -¿En qué piensas?-Cuestionó Nanami sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Que soy muy afortunado.-Contestó con simpleza riendo al ver la facción interrogante de su mujer.-Claro que lo soy. Estoy vivo, tengo tres hijos perfectos y una mujer hermosa que conoció mi lado bueno y mi lado malo y que aún así ama y acepta ambos.

-Porque te amo.-Dijo Nanami sinceramente.

-No más que yo.-Aseguró Tomoe atrayéndola hacía sus labios para volver a besarla como hace un par de horas.

El destino debe de existir.

Porque sólo él podría hacer posible que se haya enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer.

Y está seguro que se volvería a enamorar de ella las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Porque Nanami era la primera y única mujer que ha amado en la vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hasta ahí llega mi entendimiento en estos 94 capítulos del manga!**

**Por eso, hay un vacío en la parte de cómo resuelven el problema de Tomoe. Ni siquiera me atrevo a especular acerca de lo que Susuki-sensei tenga planeado hacer con ellos. Sin embargo no pude evitar dejarme llevar y mostrar el futuro ideal de Kamisama, es decir, Tomoe y Nanami con muchos niños a su alrededor.**

**Quizá me animo a escribir uno de la infancia de los pequeños y sacándole canas verdes a nuestro querido familiar.**

**Todo depende de USTEDES y sus hermosos RR!**

**Gracias a vuestros RR sigo escribiendo.**

**En serio, muchísimas gracias. Los ADORO.**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; Erly Misaki; Angy; MitsukiYoruNekoAllen; yue red; Guest; alehandra-chan; RedDemon21; MikadoMaruka; Devy; Homii0510; lucy; Piluka; Sora no Kiss; yaro; akari hiroyuki; Miysuki Kouyama; ana; yoru-chan; Monique1992; Kohaku-chin; ZeldaTifaM; Jimena-chan; kazumi Kioto; sailors eternals; Kataa Cullen Kagamine; konynya; Juneli; melissariadne; natsu-chan; daisymargarita1006; Guest; Silvermonn maru; natsukikocchi; Vane JoBros; Themis13; Damila-MoonNight; Guest; Guest; kariushka; Ikumi Koneko; Guest; LyzzChan; dadu; Chrome Rokudo; ; Guest; Nat; Nanamimiu; dubh; kororo; Guest; Guest; thaliza; kona; Princezz Inuyoukai; Amyranda; shinju; soahkawai; Jane; serena927; Guest; katita0chan; Guest; karitol; shiromaru-san; Alexsis; abbott; G.A-motoharu; Danpurple; Rahzelle; Natsu-chan; Song-Daek; Kanade Bellamy; Shio; Maii D kyo.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS. **

**ESPERO SUS RR!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
